You'll Always Be There
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: Utau finds her boyfreind cheating, so she runs to the ramen shop. Who does she meet? Kukai of course! Simple one-shot for Kutau


**A/N: Yes! Another one-shot! Kutau! Woo! Three couples down! Now all I need is…. I dunno…. Anyways….enjoys!**

You'll always be there

Utau POV

I ran. I didn't care where. Tears were streaming down my face for the second time this week. And yet, I still ran.

I heard people say things like "Utau Hoshina!" or even "What's wrong with her?" But I didn't pay attention. Right now, I just needed to get some Ramen, maybe that'll take my mind off things.

"Extra Large bowl with everything on it" I ordered as I took an empty seat in the Ramen Shop.

"Coming right up!" The guy said before walking to the kitchen.

It was times like these that I wish my mother would understand what was happening, when I wanted to talk about it to Amu, but she was helping Ikuto out right now, and I didn't want to stress her out. Iru and Eru stopped trying to cheer me up a long time ago, when I wouldn't stop crying.

Why?

Why did I choose this?

Was I dancing with the Devil?

"Utau?"

My head shot up and turned to the direction to whoever said my name.

Kukai.

I probably looked horrible, considering that I had just stopped crying and I needed sunglasses to cover my eyes.

"K-Kukai?" I asked. He gave me his cheesiest grin which made me smile a bit.

"The one and only!" he answered giving me a thumbs up. I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket and I took it out, looking at the caller ID.

Ryuu.

I stared at the caller ID but then pressed the red CALL END button.

"Who you hanging up on?" Kukai asked looking at the screen, but when he did, I could tell he regretted it, "What happened?"

Of course, I hang up on my ex and he knows somethings wrong

"I caught him" I told him, I could barely hear my voice, but he could hear it loud and clear, "In the studio, I caught him, I should've listened to Sanjo, and chose you" I mumbled the last part, so he didn't hear.

"Two extra large bowls with everything! Order up!" The guy gave me and Kukai our orders, but instead of eating it at a pace as fast as Kukai, I just picked at it

"Why did you order something you aren't gonna eat?" Kukai asked

"Lost my appetite" I answered and glanced to him.

It was only last week that he pulled that prank on Rima and Nagihiko so he was nearly suffocated by the short blonde herself. I laughed a bit at the memory.

"What's so funny" he asked as he noticed my laugh

"Go screw yourself" I answered, quoting Rima's great words. He laughed at the memory too

"Hey are you gonna eat that?" He asked. I pushed the bowl over to him and he ate it as if it was a contest.

"I gotta go finish recording the song for the next album" I said as I put down the money to pay on the counter and left

"Hey" I turned around to face Kukai, who had just finished eating, "How about you blow it off until tomorrow and talk about it with me today?" he asked, paying for his food. Even though I paid for the bowl e ate that was originally mine.

"Sure, why not?" I said as we walked out together.

(iHEARTmaroon5)

It was dark outside now, and I refused to tell him exactly what happened. We were on the swings, the one where he kissed me once. We were next to each other. I was swinging a bit and he was just looking at me.

"He told me it was for fame" I told him, "On Thursday, Sanjo told me that I should've chosen someone else, that made me cry, I had a good time with him, he always did nice things for me, but today, he told me that he was gonna see me record the song" I looked at him to make sure he was listening, which he was, "So I rushed to the recording studio, when I got there, Sanjo blocked me from the studio, I eventually got in, but when I did, I saw Ryuu kissing the electronic manager, and it was a fu blown make out session, not a kiss on the cheek. So I ran. My feet led me to the Ramen shop, and that's where I saw you" I told him. I felt tears ready to slip out of my eyes again. I blinked them back so I wouldn't make a record and cry 3 times in a week.

"Utau"

I didn't want to look up. That wasn't Kukai, but apparently, my stupid body doesn't listen to me

I looked up. Ryuu.

I didn't say anything to him, instead, Kukai got up from the swing and got infront of him.

"What do you want, you two timer?" Kukai asked him harshly. Trust me, I felt the coldness of his voice and it sent my blood turning cold.

"I want to talk to her" Ryuu replied. He moved passed him and grabbed my arm, roughly, I might add.

"Ow!" I cried as he pulled on me

"Leave her alone!" Kukai tackled Ryuu to the floor so Ryuu let go of me.

"Kukai!" I cried as Ryuu punched one of his cheeks.

"Get off of me!" Ryuu pushed Kukai off and got up. He walked over to me as I stumbled over the swing and fell. God dammit.

"Leave her alone!" Kukai repeated and tackled him again

"Utau!"

"Kukai!"

I turned my head to see Ikuto and Amu running over to us.

"Amu! Ikuto!" I yelled. They ran over to me as Kukai kept attacking and defending himself.

"Yo"

Both Kukai and Ryuu stopped fighting and looked up at Ikuto as Amu helped me up

"Who the Fuck are you!" Ryuu asked throwing Kukai off him

"I'm Utau's older brother" Ikuto said cooly. Ryuu's eyes widened as he backed up a bit and ran off. He helped Kukai up, but needed to sit down. See? Now I feel bad! I couldn't even defend myself!

"What happened?" Amu asked me

"Kukai just tried to cheer me up" I told her. I looked over at Kukai as he talked to Ikuto. He had a bruise on his cheek and was sweating a bit. I mean, Ryuu is a black belt. Of course he's gonna be tough to beat.

Ikuto patted Kukai on the back as he gave him his cheesey smile.

"C'mon Amu, don't wanna be late" Ikuto said picking Amu up bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" Amu cried as Ikuto walked her to his house.

"You okay?" I asked sitting next to Kukai

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you?" He asked me. I looked up to the stars and recognized a lot of the constellations

"Yeah, you took most of the hits" I said softly. I looked over to him as he looked at the stars, focusing hard. I laughed softly as I looked up.

"Considering today I spent time with you, it doesn't matter if I got hit, I still got to spend time with you" he said. I blushed a little, hoping that the stupid stars wouldn't let it show.

"Thank you" I looked over to him, his bruise standing out against his skin. His emerald eyes focused on a constellation I didn't remember the name of, "I'm sorry, if I would've known he would've hurt you, I wouldn't have gone to the ramen shop"

"But if you did know, I wouldn't be able to do this" I looked over to him as he kissed me for the second time

Kukai

Kissed

Me

I felt like kissing back but then he pulled away.

I blushed again looking down to hide my face.

Man, my new shoes are very interesting at the moment.

Kukai laughed a bit which made me agitated. I stood up and he stopped laughing.

"Thank you Kukai" I said cheerfully and looked at him one last time and smiled at him before walking away

"Hey, Utau" He asked. I turned around to look at him, "Can I hear you record your album tomorrow?"

I smiled.

"Sure, just don't look at the electronic manager" I said before walking away. I heard him laugh abit and felt my phone vibrate and I took it out.

One New Message: From Kukai

I opened the message to see what he wanted

_I wouldn't dare, I already got you. And you really should've listened to Sanjo and chose me_

Ah, so he did hear me?

I laughed a bit to myself as I knew I should've listened. Why? He'll always be there.

Kukai POV

She thought I didn't hear her? Tsk, Tsk, tsk, when will she ever learn. I stood up and began to walk the other direction to my house. No cars really passed, but what really caught my attention was a magazine of _Japan NOW!_

Why? Well, on the cover was _101 hairstyles for you! _Well, that should say I was gay, but I'm not, what caught my attention was _Ryau! New HOTT couple! _

I picked up the magazine and flipped to the page where they were announced.

_RYAU! _

_Our newest celebrity couple in Japan was just seen earlier today outside of a Ramen shop that Utau is commonly found at having an argument. _

"_I told you, I'm not cheating on you!" Ryuu had said. Utau looked at him before storming off calling someone on her phone. Paparazzi followed her until she met up with a pink haired girl. _

_Although our sources say that they may be having an argument, they have been very touchy and romantic_

I threw the magazine on the floor where it was before and walked back to my house.

Now, maybe that Utau has free time…she could probably eat her ramen again. I mean, last week, lesson was learned: don't mess with Rima or Nagi. I had enough of her charanarii.

I shuddered at the memory of being nearly suffocated by Rima (A/N: For reference, go read 'Go Screw Yourself') and nearly dying after school when Nagi put TWO buckets of cement out of my house. That was more that what I gave him.

Man, I feel bad for Ryuu now. I mean, getting scared by Ikuto? Imagine what would've happened if he harassed Amu like he did with Utau. Man, maybe I should've character changed with Daichi…. That would've been fun….Very, very fun

**A/N: Yeah, I feel that this one isn't as good as my other ones….but please R&R! **


End file.
